


自由微光

by windwester



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windwester/pseuds/windwester
Summary: BDSM臆想，主线女m，束缚，鞭笞，强制，喜欢什么写什么，写到哪里算哪里，无合理性，自娱自乐。主角是我的本命，不敢亵渎他的名字，就让他在我心里吧，永远爱他。
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

演出前三个小时，默言己被全裸固定在舞台中央的立柱上了，没有什么造型，只是草草半吊着铐在上面，灯光道具一小时前己就位，开合几次没什么问题，所有人都撤走，喧嚣散去，周围一片昏暗。

默言知道，留给她的一小时是今晚最平静放松的时间了，一阵阵酸疼从吊着的手腕传递到直立惦起的脚趾，默言微闭了一下眼，睁眼却有一个人己站在面前，隐约中身形瘦削挺拔，他随意抬手抚了一下默言颈中的项圈，手铐猛的一松，虽是默言早有准备，还是站立不住瘫坐下来，面前的人却是一动不动。

默言支撑着自己双膝并拢跪好，腰肢笔挺，手臂相互反扶背在腰后。默言知道面前这人最不喜坐行无状，多言哭闹，默言也恐惧于自己控制不住发出自己都厌恶的声音和言语，所以当初毫不犹豫吃了哑药，喉中最多也只能发出些呻吟声。这也是面前这人给自己最大的仁慈，不用说或真心或违心或讨饶的言语，不用大声狼狈的嚎哭，虽然保住最后的自尊，但痛苦却也是百倍千倍的反噬。默言丝毫不后悔，面前这人却是悔了，他想掌控的皆在他掌握之中，只有这个女人，身子是无时不刻地束缚着，可心是无羁的自由，任谁也缚不住。

“你准备好了？”男人低沉的声音在头顶响起，冷漠而凌厉，“抬头，看着我”。

默言顺从地抬头，却同样也是一双冷漠的眼睛。男人缓缓伸出右手，手指尖上的寒气即将触碰到默言的左乳时，默言将背在腰后的左手抽出挡住男人，还没等男人的眼刀扫过，就把手腕翻上递到男人身前，望向男人的冷漠眼神居然融化了几分，变成几分祈求。

“你当真是不要命了吗？”男人纤长有力的手还是贴上了默言的左乳，用力地按压下去，中指上的指环正对着心脏的位置。

是的，男人后悔了，他花了重金在默言最靠近心脏的位置埋下了一枚芯片，那枚指环便是解码器，解码器只能印证是或否，对男人来说也聊胜于无。

现在解码器的答案是“是”，“你真的是不想活了”，男人蹲下来箍住了默言的下巴，很痛，但默言没有流露出任何表情，只是用伸出的左手慢慢在男人胸口划了三横，是个“三”字。这个举动很危险，今天不顾规矩挡手，触碰他的身子写字，已是大忌，但她也没别的法子，求死也是一件不容易的事情。

三年前他自暗网人贩提供的照片中亲自挑选了她，在众多欧美，中东美女中，独独一眼看到她的照片，只因为在一水害怕，恐惧或麻木的脸庞下，唯有她紧闭双眼，纤细的睫毛平铺在眼睑下，根根分明，面容平静而安祥。即使两条细长坚硬的塑料铐紧紧把一双大臂扣在背后近乎合拢，并深深嵌入肌肉中，使得双臂己呈现深紫色，她也没有因痛楚而瑟缩伛偻，肩颈脊柱依然舒展笔挺。

交易费不算贵，亚洲女人脆弱易折，一向有客人要便迅速出手。按照他的要求，人贩将她放在大西洋公海中的某处荒岛上，待他得到确定的经纬度派人找过去时，她己反绑半浸在海水中一日一夜，身上爬满了贝壳，海蛇和螃蟹，浓密的头发里满是砂子海藻死珊瑚，神志己模糊不清，人贩还好没有把她放在烈日下暴晒，己是算有良心了。他看着这个脏污不堪，浑身泛白起皱的女人只说了一句："全部剃掉"。

一星期后，他踏进办公室，便看见她微垂了头，端端正正地跪坐在办公桌前，双手互搭平放在大腿上，标准的日式坐姿。剃光的头上己有了隐约的毛茬青色，身上一件柔滑的丝绸白色长袍，左衽交叉用一根带子固定着，袍子又大又滑，露出的小半个肩膀满是一片片青瘀和礁石划出的深深浅浅的伤痕，颈后一节一节脊椎凸显，仿佛要刺破皮肤。  
她听得身后脚步声渐近，却纹丝未动，过了许久，才听他道：“抬起头吧，我们还没有签订合约，算不得真正意义的主奴，坐这边来。"  
尽管他如此说，她也没有起身，而是膝行到他沙发前的茶几对面继续跪坐着，但是抬起了头，平静地望向坐在沙发上的那个人，竟是一个美男子，面如刀削，薄唇高鼻，一双深黑的眼眸凌厉威严，仿如一座冰山令人不敢直视。但她没有收回目光，即使是冰山在她眼里也是虚无。  
他推过一杯苏打水在她面前，淡淡地开口："姓名？"  
"不知道"  
"年龄？"  
"不知道"  
面前的男人深深地瞥了她一眼，不疾不徐道："过去不重要。"  
她依旧无情无绪，深深俯首叩了一个头。  
"我买你，是为了图利。"男子冷冷地拿出一份合约"现在正式谈合约吧。"

"这里是一个SM主题的剧院，奴就是演员，只要不违反奴隶条规，演出不出大的纰漏，不自己作死，合约结束便获得自由，外加一个新身份和一份相应的信托基金。"  
"演员分三级，A级，配角或龙套，每月四场，十年约，只会束缚身体和轻微体罚，没有伤害，信托基金保障四十岁后衣食无忧。"  
"H级，主演，每月两场，七年约，只有征得同意的SM项目才可实施，可以自主选择禁止项目，并且没有freetime演出时间，保证不至死至残。信托基金保障终生衣食无忧。"  
"R级，主演，每月一场，五年约，不得拒绝任何SM项目，但会禁止实施至死项目，其他生死不论。信托基金提供终生全面保障。"  
"我与你确立主奴关系是为了更好的掌控，不用担心我会做什么，我不会碰奴一根手指。"  
"我不会是个好主人，但是个好雇主，你仔细考虑。"  
沙发上的男人缓慢而简短的解说完毕，便将合约推至她身前，示意她自己翻看，奴隶条规也不甚复杂，无非是奴隶的一切皆属主人，无条件服从主人命令直至合约结束。  
沙沙的翻页声中，一道轻快的声音打破沉寂："我来看看什么美人让哥哥亲自来谈？"，她被那声音感染，不由向门口望去，一个穿着休闲西装和破洞裤的长身少年手插裤袋，慵懒地走进来，脑后扎了苹果头，几缕淡金色卷发披在额前，仿若一道阳光，洒在两座冰山上。沙发上的男人含着似有非有的笑意，拍了拍沙发道："波仔，过来坐"。少年顺势坐下，并排两人竟是一时瑜亮。  
那少年清亮的目光盯着她看了一会儿，"能经受光头的考验，倒真是个美人儿，只是太冷了。"  
"你选的什么？"那少年用手指轻叩合约，仿佛在问她吃什么菜。  
她伸出手指，点在R级上。

"WOW！"，那少年长长的丹凤眼猛地睁圆，倒显出了几分幼态，"你是不是看错了？"  
"没有"，她的声音温柔而平静，微微笑着，似乎在看一个无理取闹的儿童。  
少年还想再说什么，却被男人一抬手压住了："他说的不错，R级生死各凭天命，不可以玩笑。"  
"没有玩笑。"她依然温柔而坚定。  
"为什么？"男人紧紧追问。  
"自由……可以早一点"女人轻轻回道，无限怅惘。  
男人愈发严峻，突然起身，到吧台的冰箱里拿出一只小小的玻璃瓶，拔出木塞，放在女人面前：“这是一瓶哑药，若你喝了，就只签三年约，三年后便自由了。"  
"好"，女人毫不犹豫拿起玻璃瓶。  
"No！"少年手忙脚乱地拦下，"别冲动，你会后悔的！"  
"不会，永远。"女人轻轻放下少年的手，一仰头便喝了下去。面容一瞬间愈发苍白，转瞬又绯红，居然妖艳起来。  
一刹那间，男人就知道自己大错特错，他亲手放给她心的自由，没有她的允许没有人可以进去。

男人很快恢复了平静，电话让秘书准备合约，秘书询问名字，男人沉吟了一下说："默言。"  
合约送来时，一并送了一个项圈，内壁上己刻上了"默言"二字。  
男人签好合约递给她，默言这时才从签名知道了她的主人，亦或老板的大名：林白。  
她默默签好，林白并没有收掉，而是望向了茶几上的银制餐刀，于是她拿起餐刀，划破手指按在签名上。  
林白收起合约，拿起项圈戴在默言脖颈上，咯哒一声轻响锁住，道："这个项圈只有我能打开，它会监控你所有一切给我知道，任何时候不能取下，直到你到获得自由为止。"  
"波仔，你给她安排训练师，我希望尽快开始。"  
"哥哥，我来做。"少年从震惊中又回复了漫不在乎的姿态。  
林白万年不变的冰山脸仿佛是要雪崩了。  
"哥哥，别这样，不练手我要废了，你放心，我决不糟蹋她，好好陪她三年，场场爆火，如何？"  
少年似乎极喜欢林白要崩溃的样子，忍不住便要扒上去。  
林白挡住了这条八爪鱼，没好气地说："全球最顶尖的训练师，我有什么不放心的，只是拴不住你这阵风。"  
少年终究还是抱住了林白，"哥哥拴得住。"  
林白正色向默言道："以后叶波便是你的专属训练师，我授权他行使主人的权利，见他如我，明白了吗？"  
默言不语，垂着眼睑解开了白袍的带子。

林白视若无睹："波仔，现在开始吧。"说罢便扬长而去。  
叶波玩味地看着默言毫不动容的脸说道："你厉害，居然把哥哥气走了。好吧，规距的第一条就是奴不得主动勾引主人，尤其把主人勾得动了火，那就罪加一等。今天第一课就领罚吧。"  
说话间一个铁塔似的汉子提了一捆麻绳和一个箱子进来："波子哥，您要的东西。"  
"手背后，面向我"，叶波收起疲懒神色命令道，语气虽轻却不容制疑，默言顺从地背手，扭过身来，叶波己折好一条绳子，连带大臂绕着乳房上围缠绕了一圈，麻绳如小拇指粗细，泛着淡青色似乎没有处理过，密密的草茬扎进皮肤，又痛又痒，默言不禁绷紧了肌肉。  
"放松"，叶波语气柔和，手指勾起默言的下巴，默言眼看他丰润鲜嫩的唇吻下来，柔软温暖的舌头侵进口腔轻轻撮吸，身子不由软了下来，意乱神迷间忽觉身上一紧，麻绳己紧紧陷入乳房，叶波手上不停，上下四道便捆得乳房直挺翘立起来，菱形龟甲缚好小腹，小臂交叉吊在颈后，一根打结的绳子从乳房正中穿过跨下，猛然一抽，绳结便死命嵌入了私处，默言终于受不住倒在地上。  
叶波又把大小腿对折捆好，向吊起的小臂靠拢，变成身子反折的四马躜蹄式，最后又塞了一个大大的口球在脑后捆好。  
叶波还不肯放过她，伸出手指挤进阴道，那里早是湿淋淋的了，手指抽插两下，带出了晶亮的液体，萧波把它抹在默言的脸上，"装什么呢，还不是一个荡妇。"说着，拿了一块木板写了"荡妇"，挂在默言脖颈上，"小心不要掉了，不然后果自负哦。"叶波又回复了轻快的语气。  
"阿凡，让言姐姐去欣赏一下海岛美景吧。"  
那五大三粗的汉子便把默言当木头桩子扛到了海岛悬崖边，悬吊在高高的木架上。此时正是落日余晖，斜阳平洒海面，微风吹过三角梅。默言却什么也感受不到，她正努力地仰起脖颈不让木牌掉下，深陷在肌肉里的寸寸绳索勒得身上大大小小伤口重新迸裂，鲜血和着控制不住的唾液一滴滴落下。

不知过了多久，夕阳落下，月光升起，洒得海面波光粼粼，海风渐凉，默言勉力支撑的脖颈逐渐低垂，她觉得脖颈快要断掉了，却有脚步声渐渐走过来，她极力看去，是两个人影，她再也撑不住，木板堪堪落下，一个人影向前一扑，接住了木板。

来人将她放下，只松了口塞和腿的绑缚，却没松开上身的束缚，她忍着眩晕和疼痛跪好。来的是叶波和阿凡。叶波打量她一番后说："谢谢阿凡吧，只用挨五鞭，不过看你这身皮肉是不成的了，换五个耳光吧。"  
叶波左手捏住了默言的下巴，迫使她抬头，右手轻轻抚了抚默言的脸颊，忽然一阵大力巨痛落在右脸，一股腥甜涌上喉头，脑内嗡嗡作响，不是下巴被捏住，她就要倒下去了，没等她咽下猩甜，左脸又是一记，因为是手背，叶波粗大的指节刮得颧骨似乎要碎掉，五记之后，默言的嘴角、鼻孔缓缓流出了鲜血，也终于忍不住脑子像被大锤砸过而晕了过去。  
默言只觉自己好象被巨大的磐石一遍遍碾压着，浑身的疼痛使得她一根指头也动不了，拼命地喊叫却发不出声音，她迷迷糊糊地想起自己己经喝了哑药叫不出声音了。正在绝望之际，火辣的身躯似乎被浸到冰雪里，冰凉却不寒冷，干渴的喉咙滑过沁凉的流水，她停止了挣扎终于安心睡了。  
默言间中醒来一次，发现自己浑身动弹不得，眼前蒙了黑布，在黑暗之中，感觉到自己的双臂交叉固定抱在胸前，双腿也似乎被宽布条密密裹在一起，虽然不能动，却没什么不适，反而有一种说不出的安心，仿佛是回到母亲紧紧的怀抱一般，默言再次睡去。  
这一觉真的象是睡到了地老天荒，默言是被亮光唤醒的，叶波站在床前一脸戏谑地说：“够了啊，睡了三天，该做正事了。


	2. Chapter 2

其实这座岛更像是一个剧团，靠近码头的宽阔平地上矗立着一座哥特式的剧院，后边从山脚到山腰处依次是教学区，食堂，宿舍区，山顶是特训处，默言作为唯一的一个R级奴隶，便住在特训处边上一座玻璃房，那本是一处花房，三面透明，放眼出去便是蓝汪汪的海，景色倒也别致，如果忽略了另一面连接的特训室里各种器材的话。

叶波只在醒的那天早上来看过她，跟她说用药让她昏睡了三天里，做了身体全面体检，输卵管结扎，并且取出了最下面的两根肋骨。接下来两个星期便是塑体与表演的理论课程。

默言是亚洲女性的身形，自然不如白种族人般波澜壮阔，为了视觉效果，要把本已束手可握的腰肢再缩小两英寸。最难过的是早晨，阿帆会给她戴上环形口塞阀门，灌下2000毫升清肠液灌肠，再把双手吊在头顶穿束腰，束腰是软皮革的，从胃部裹到肚脐，夹层是五六根环形软骨，阿帆每抽紧一根，都仿佛抽干了肺里的最后一口气，最后全部抽紧绑好，默言都只能小口呼吸了，最后还要灌下500毫升的淡盐水及营养液，束腰顶着鼓涨的胃部，默言强忍住才能不呕出来，因为如果呕出来，这一天唯一的能量就没有了。

默言只被允许穿一件丝绸及膝白袍和一双白袜，袍子左右交叉用一根带子系着，双手铐在身后，大臂也铐着一付臂铐，这个是为了打开双肩，胸部挺起，脖子伸长，好在这个姿势早已是默言身体的一部分了，倒不怎么吃力。

默言白天随别的同学一起在教学区上表演理论课，以及一些身为奴隶的礼仪，这些稍加指导，默言也做得很好了，她或站或跪但从不会坐，因为大臂捆缚，她不得不抬高下颌骨，但眼光永远低垂，神情平静，并不孤傲也不卑微。

所有的同学只有她是被捆缚的，又从不开口说话，便显得格外格格不入，当发现她不好掌握平衡，同学的“无意冲撞”就越来越放肆，每一次从地上爬起来，袍子难免就要挣开一点，等下午阿帆来接她，白袍只能有半边挂在肩膀上，娇小的双乳袒露在外面，膝盖乌青，大腿双臂满是擦痕了，这些狼狈也没有让她显出羞耻或恼怒。

阿帆把默言送回花房，松开所有的桎梏，让她冷水冲洗一把，涂好药膏，就把双手锁在身前，戴好脚镣，床头的链条锁在项圈的U型环上，这一天就算结束了。疼痛和饥饿使她很久不能入睡，但听着周围海涛拍打着岩石的声音，看着屋顶漫天挥洒的星光，默言已经很久没有感受到这样的放松，她放松了肩膀，放松了四肢，放松了每一寸肌肉缓缓睡去。她所不知道的是，监视屏幕另一端有人一直看到她睡着才离开。


End file.
